comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Ring
Jessica Cruz is a former mental patient, although this is not common knowledge. Power Ring is a relatively new Green Lantern, although she has no secret identity and is known to be Jessica Cruz. Her ring was not made by the Guardians. Background Excerpt from evaluation: Jessica Cruz. Recording begins: Hi! I'm Jessica Cruz. Nice to meet you too. No, I don't need to lie down. Okay, yeah, start at the beginning. Deep breath. Sure. I can do that. I grew up in Portland, Oregon. My sister's name is Sara. Not a lot to say about my family...we were campers. I mean, like, serious campers. I spent most of my time in the woods...yeah, I'm okay. I won the local state marksmanship competition when I was six! My sister was the better shot, but they say that I'm better under pressure...so yeah, I guess that's a thing. See...um...not a lot to say til about...three years ago. ... ...yeah, I'm still here. Just hard to get this out. See, me and my... friends...went out camping. Normal weekend, til we came on these two...men. They were burying something. No, don't stop me, I gotta get this out. They were burying a body. Then see, they saw us watching. They had guns. It... I ran away. God help me I ran away. They saw my face, THEY SAW MY FACE!!! NO I can't calm...I mean, yes. I'm calm, I'm calm. They know I'm alive, and that I saw them. Saw them kill all of my friends. I couldn't go to the police! They could be police! They could be anywhere!!! I've...I've been...locked in my room for...three years. I order groceries, never the same place twice in a row. Sara comes...tries to get me out, but...she's in danger too, the world is horrible! Where are we, I'm not in my room?!?! No I can't calm down, who are you? Why am I here?!? I have to go. Please don't call me again, I can't...I'm so scared. No, don't touch me. DON'T TOUCH ME!!!! Personality I'm a paranoid. Just getting that out of the way right off. I'm told that it's not paranoia if they really are out to get you, but the fact that there actually are two men out there who want me dead is actually not relevant, given that I've expanded my fear to include, like, everything. Fear is my primary motivation, and fear is how I live from day to day. The PTSD doesn't help, given that I have flashbacks at random to the murders and I make my own new traumas daily just by thinking too hard about what I have to do. That's why I try to keep my life simple. Don't do anything and you won't panic. oh yeah, the panic attacks are fun too. Did you ever have a day when you just knew that if you got out of bed you'd die? No reason, just knew it. You'd die, and your heart was racing so hard that you couldn't breathe? That's twice a week, right here. I have enough panic attacks to power Jersey. So yeah. I can't stop them. Not the fear or the panic attacks, they're part of me. Agoraphobia too, obviously. I'm afraid of basically everything. My sister Sara thinks I'm not scared of her, but I'm scared FOR her instead. That's fun, having one person you can rely on and basically wanting her to hide too. That's me in a nutshell. Oh wait. Sometimes, when it really matters...maybe once in a while, I can tell it all to go to hell and do something amazing. But seriously, do you think I'll get in that kind of situation often? What are the chances. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:New York City Category:Sector 2814 Category:DC Taken